This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Skateboards have been used as recreational devices and/or as a means of personal transportation for many years. To propel the skateboard, the user typically places one foot on the deck, and uses the other foot to push against the ground. Skateboards often include a deck, two truck assemblies mounted to an underside of the deck, and a pair of wheels mounted to each truck assembly. Skateboards also may include a riser located between the deck and each truck assembly that can offset, or create a larger space between, the wheels and the deck. In this way, the riser can help to prevent the wheels from rubbing against the underside of the deck during use. The riser can also prolong the life of the skateboard deck by reducing the strain imparted on the deck by the truck assemblies. For example, skateboards without risers may incur stress cracks where the truck assemblies meet the skateboard deck. While known risers have proven acceptable for their intended use, a continuous need in the relevant art remains for an improved riser and skateboard assembly.